


ART: The One With The Elf Who Was Too Curious For His Own Good

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Dragon John, Elf Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9991997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: Basically dragon/elf lap sex, add plot to taste :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/157792897938)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/152576/152576_original.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Satisfaction of Curiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520273) by [WhatLocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLocked/pseuds/WhatLocked)




End file.
